The Populars
by Neji0392
Summary: Amu, Ikuto, Saaya, Lulu, Utau, and Kukai and are in the Popular group. Although, there's a specific group that hates The Populars. Will this group try to ruin the Populars? What love will develop? AMUTO. RIMAHIKO. KUKTAU. Major OOC. T for bad language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New fanfic! I think it's a really good idea so… Enjoy! **

**Ages:**

**Amu; Saaya; Ikuto; Lulu; Utau; Kukai: 16**

**Other people like Tadase, Nagi, Rima, etc. are in the story, too - but they aren't in the popular group. Basically they're all 16. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! This disclaimer is for the whole fanfic!**

_**Summary: **Amu, Ikuto, Saaya, Lulu, Utau, and Kukai and are in the Popular group. They're the stars of the school. Although, there's a specific group that hates The Populars. What happens when this group decides to act and ruin the Populars' lives? And what love couples with develop? Will this group that hates The Populars end up geting along? AMUTO. RIMAHIKO. KUKTAU. Major OOC. Rated T for language and sexual language.  
_

_Chapter 1_

Hinamori Amu. The head of the Poplar Group. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Also head of the Popular Group. Yamabuki Saaya, Yamamoto Lulu, Hoshina Utau, and Souma Kukai. Members of the Popular Group.

"Please!" Saaya shouted. "There's _no_ way _Tadagay_ will surpass I, Saaya Yamabuki, on the math test!" Saaya told Ikuto.

"You sure?" Ikuto asked. "Check the list right now." Ikuto sneered.

Saaya glared at Ikuto and looked at the list. 1: _Hotori Tadase: 99 Points. 2 Yamabuki Saaya: 98.9 Points. _"What?!" Saaya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is it, Saaya?" Amu asked, flicking her long, bubble gum hair back - showing her 'Cool & Spicy' self.

"The _nerd_ passed me on the test!" Saaya yelled, looking as if she'd faint.

"Please Saaya. Everyone knows Tadagay is the smartest in the class. It's no surprise." Lulu cut in. She had her right hand on her hip, smirking toward Saaya.

"B-but I studied _all _night!" Saaya fumed.

"Who's the nerd now?" Ikuto smirked. Saaya's mouth gaped open in shock.

"I am going immediately to that nerd Tadagay and telling him straight that he is definitely not smarter than I!" Saaya stomped away in Tadase's directing. Ikuto, Amu, and Lulu all sighed in unison.

"Lulu, where's Kukai and Utau?" Amu asked, this time twirling her hair.

Lulu giggled, "I heard they were making out again somewhere in the halls. Man, Utau sure is a slut!" Lulu laughed.

"Please Lulu, don't call her that. I bet Kukai's the only guy she's ever made out with." Ikuto told Lulu, hitting her on the head. "Amu, come on. We're late for lunch." Ikuto put his arm around Amu's shoulders.

"Ikuto!" Amu scolded. "You always do this. It makes us look like a couple!" Amu said, taking Ikuto's arm off around her shoulders.

"But I don't want there to be a space between me and my bestest buddy!" Ikuto said like a five year old.

"Right." Amu kept walking forward. By the time Amu reached the lunch room, Lulu, Saaya, Kukai, and Ikuto were all following behind her. Except for Ikuto, of course, who stood right next to her. They walked with graceful steps. The girl's skirts swaying along their thighs; The boy's muscular bodies outlined by their school uniforms.

"Oh my God! Look! Hinamori-san looks even better today!" A girl squealed somewhere in the lunch room. "Ah… Tsukiyomi-kun is so hot." A girl said. "Saaya looks pissed." "Lulu is so pretty." They all said. Except for a specific group.

A group that consist of the people called Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, and Mashiro Rima. This group despised the Popular Group. They thought the Popular Group was just full of snobs, sluts, and smart asses.

"I got yelled at by Yamabuki-san today." Tadase said.

"Really?" Nagihiko asked. "Why?"

"Apparently she was mad because I passed her on the math test. She told me that she was smarter than me anyway." Tadase sighed. "I don't know why she was so mad this time. I beat her all the time, anyway."

"She's so stupid. She just wants to make a scene." Rima said.

"Yaya-chi got pushed by Yamamoto-san! Yaya-chi is sad." Yaya pouted, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what their problems are. Ugh, I hate them." Rima said, eating her lunch.

_Later~_

"Ikuto, let me borrow your paper." Amu whispered.

"Why?" Ikuto asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"Because I can't get the answers for 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15." Amu snapped.

Ikuto sighed, "Fine. I seriously have to start tutoring you." Ikuto handed Amu his paper.

A student from behind eyed them, "Sanjou-Sensei! Hinamori-san's cheating off of Ikuto's paper!" He snitched. The student was Nagihiko. He obviously wanted to rat Ikuto and Amu out whenever he could.

"Hinamori-san! Tsukiyomi-san! Get up here, _now!_" Sanjou-Sensei yelled, pointing to the front of her desk. Before Amu and Ikuto walked to the teacher's desk, they glared at Nagihiko and rolled their eyes at him. Nagihiko just ignored them.

"Now both of you know that it is against the rules to cheat!" The teacher said. No dip, Sherlock! Ikuto thought. "I'm going to have to give both of you detention after school today. No exceptions!" The teacher told them.

Both Ikuto and Amu groaned back to their seats. Amu snapped her head toward Nagihiko, "You snitch, asshole. You're getting it." Amu turned back around and continued to copy Ikuto's paper that was still on her desk.

_Detention~_

"Um. Why are you guys here?" Amu asked Saaya, Lulu, and Kukai. Ikuto gave them an odd stare.

"Well, I tripped Nagihiko in the hallway." Lulu said.

"I made Tadagay fall off his chair." Kukai muttered.

"And I poured water on Rima." Saaya gloated, even if she was in detention.

"Wow. I'm pretty proud of you guys." Ikuto stated, sitting in one of the detention's chairs. "Pouring water on Rima sounds pretty fun." Ikuto laughed. Amu laughed along with him.

"Too bad I got a punishment for such a great thing!" Saaya pouted. "Ugh… I was going to have a date with this _really_ hot guy I met the other day."

"Seriously? Why don't you text him and tell him to meet up with you later?" Lulu said.

"Oh my God. I never thought of that!" Saaya pulled her cell phone out, some what magically, and texted him. She smirked and put her cell phone back.

"Kukai." Utau strode her hand along Kukai's chest. "Why don't we… play a little?" Utau asked sweetly.

Kukai chuckled, "Not now, sweetie."

Ikuto watched as Utau and Kukai played with each other. He looked at Amu, wondering what he should say to tease her. He saw what he could tease her about, she was bending over picking something up. "Hey Amu. Nice thong. It's extremely sexy." Ikuto said.

Amu snapped up and a giant blush spread across her face, "W-what?! I-Ikuto, u-uh!" She couldn't find the words to say and Ikuto just smirked.

"Amu, just kidding. You're not even wearing a thong." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu's mouth dropped.

"I hate you! You idiot! Arg!" Amu shouted. Just when Amu was about to hit Ikuto with a giant book she found, the detention teacher walked in. Utau, Kukai, Lulu, Amu, and Ikuto all sat back in their seats and acted as though they were angels.

"My name is Nikaido-sensei. You will be under my care for the next two hours." The Popular Group looked at the teacher with complete bored faces. Nikaido suddenly walked back toward the door. "Hey um… read or something. I got a date. I'm locking the door, so." Nikaido walked out of the classroom, locking it from outside.

The Popular Groups' faces were faced toward the door with gaped mouths. "He's my new favorite teacher." Amu said. Everyone else nodded.

"Oh my God! I have a brilliant idea!" Saaya stormed. "O-hohohohohohoho!" She burst.

"What is it, Saaya?!" Lulu asked.

"Truth. Or. Dare." Ikuto cut in, smirking toward Amu. Amu blushed.

"Exactly." Saaya said, crossing her arms, eyes full of mischief.

_**I was going to stop the chapter here but it's too short so… no cliffy I guess. Haha.**_

Amu's eyes all of a sudden glint of evil flash in her eyes. She looked at Ikuto.

"Hm?" Ikuto smirked. "Is my little Amu thinking up a plan?"

"Why yes, Ikuto. I am." Ikuto and Amu's hands intertwined together and they laughed manically.

While all of this was happening, Utau and Kukai had been in the back of the classroom making out intensely. Lulu looked over.

"Hey you two!" Lulu yelled. "We're going to play truth or dare. So come get into a circle with us." Lulu told them, hand on hip. Utau and Kukai continued kissing.

Saaya flipped her hair back, "We don't have all day, you two. Come on." Utau and Kukai looked up and rolled their eyes. Saaya let out a large exhale. Amu and Ikuto had already sat down next to each other chatting away about their day, telling each other that they had totally told off one of the students that thought they were better than them.

Utau, Kukai, Lulu, and Saaya joined the two and formed a circle. "I call first! Since I _am_ the head of the Popular Group." Amu gloated. Saaya, Lulu, and Utau all agreed and Kukai and Ikuto just smirked.

"Saaya, truth or dare?" Amu asked.

"Dare!" Saaya flicked her hair back.

"I dare Saaya to get on top of the teacher's desk over there and act like your pole dancing, or just dirty dancing." Amu smirked. Saaya smirked as well.

"It'll be my pleasure." Saaya stood up and stood on the teacher's desk; while she was getting on the desk, you could see her black thong. Ikuto, Kukai, Amu, Lulu, and Utau all grinned at this. Saaya started her dare. She started twisting and turning and every time she bent down, you could see her ass and all of them started laughing. Saaya smiled and went back down.

"Hey Saaya," Ikuto said, "you have a really nice ass." Kukai agreed.

Amu just glared at the two boys.

"Ikuto, truth or dare?" Saaya asked. Ikuto was surprised by the sudden pick and thought about it.

"Dare." He smirked.

"If you insist." Saaya said. "I dare you to take off your pants and have Amu sit on you the whole game." Saaya smirked. Ikuto just looked at her with a gaped open mouth, ready to laugh.

"I feel bad for Amu!" Lulu and Utau squealed.

Ikuto sighed took off his pants. He was wearing briefs and the whole room smirked at him. The most mischievous smirk ever. "Hop on, Amu." Amu blushed madly and slowly sat on Ikuto. The way Amu sat on Ikuto made him get an instant boner. Which was not good. Amu would feel it against her, and that would be bad. Amu had sat on him by putting both her legs on each side of Ikuto's left thigh. Ikuto gulped, and that's when Amu felt something on her thigh. Amu blushing madly.

"I-I-Ikuto… d-do you… h-have a b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BONER?!" Amu screamed. Kukai, Utau, Lulu, and Saaya burst out into a fit of laughter.

Ikuto smacked his face with his hand. "Great…" Amu continued to sit there, still blushing like mad though.

"Okay. Amu, truth or dare?" Ikuto asked.

"T-truth, of course!" Amu said, sticking her nose high up in the air.

"Oh, come on Amu! That's no fun! Truths are boring!" They all told her.

"F-fine! DARE!" She yelled. Ikuto smirked.

"Amu, I _dare_ you to rub yourself up against me." Ikuto said.

"W-WHAT?!" Amu screamed. "NO WAY AM I RUBBING MYSELF AGAINST YOU! YOU PERVERT! PERVERT!"

"Amu." Lulu, Utau, and Saaya said. "Do it." Amu looked back to see a black and nasty glare coming from the three.

Amu held back the need to scream for help. She gulped. _Okay Hinamori Amu. You are NOT a coward! You will do this and you will do this CONFIDENTLY! Alright. Confidence. Confidence! CONFIDENSE! _"I'll do it!" Amu had a sudden glint in her eye. She turned around so that she was facing Ikuto. He gulped himself and smirked. "First, Ikuto. You have to lay down." Amu said seductively.

Ikuto laid back. Amu smirked at _him_ this time. She put her right leg beside Ikuto's left side, and put her left leg beside Ikuto's right side. Amu spread her legs so that her crouch touched Ikuto's. Amu started to move slowly, and Ikuto couldn't help but groan. Utau, Saaya, Lulu, and Kukai were grinning like idiots watching.

Amu ended up moaning once and stopped. She got off and inhaled deeply. "Wow Amu." They all said.

Amu cleared her throat, "I got kind of… um… carried away. Remember Ikuto, that was just a dare! No special meaning whatsoever!" Amu yelled.

"Yeah-yeah. Now come and sit on my lap again." Ikuto laughed.

The game continued with daring dares and unforgettable truths. The two hours then ended and they got up and stretched. Nikaido had come back finally and unlocked the classroom.

"Wow. Funnest truth or dare I've ever played." Kukai told Ikuto. Ikuto nodded.

"Hey Amu, I'm coming over to your house after I get home and change." Ikuto told Amu.

"Why? I think we've spent enough extra time together today." Amu laughed.

"I was planning on tutoring you for math. I don't want that idiot Fujisaki kid telling on you again for cheating." Ikuto said.

"True… Okay! Well don't come by too fast. I'm going to take a shower when I get home, so you'd have to wait and that'd be a drag." Amu told him.

"Alright." Ikuto smirked, he had a plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**End of chapter! Yeah, this is a perverted story! Okay. I thought it would be a good idea to look at the Popular's side. You know? Basically, the Populars are what everyone says they are. Snobs, sluts, attention achievers. Hahaha.**

**Tell me what you think and review!! And this was a long chapter!! I honestly don't know where this is going so… **

**REVIEW! And THANKS FOR READING!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I'm glad all of you liked the first chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this one! Anyway, enjoy the chappie!! **

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Amu's POV  
_

Ikuto's coming to my house to tutor me. How boring. I looked at the corner of my eye to look at Ikuto. All of a sudden, he turned away from me blushing. Wait hold on! Blushing?! Why would Ikuto be blushing? D-does he possibly… like… me? No! That's impossible, Amu! You guys are only best friends, and that's it! Oh my God, Amu, gees.

"Amu watch out!" I heard. Ikuto yanked my arm to the right.

"Ikuto!? What the Hell?" I yelled. He sighed.

"You were about to walk into that poll." Ikuto said. "Idiot…" What?! I didn't even notice that I was walking into that poll! Amu, get a hold of yourself! I looked ahead. I noticed that this was the part of the road that splits my house and Ikuto's house.

"Well, Ikuto. I'm going to my house now. I'll see you later." I waved to him. "Oh and remember. Don't come early because I'll be taking a shower."

"Okay." I saw a sudden glint in his eyes. "See you later, Amu." I turned away suspiciously and went to my house. How suspicious…

_Ikuto's POV  
_

Yes! My plan is going into action. I went to my house and changed into different clothing. I went into the kitchen where my mother was cooking.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to Amu's today." I told her.

"Okay. Are you going to be eating dinner there as well?" My mom asked.

"I guess so. Just in case, leave me a plate in the microwave." I told her. "Well, bye." I waved to her and ran out of the door. My plan _was_ going to work. Teasing Amu, initiated.

Amu's house wasn't very far from mine. Maybe half a mile. I got to her house and saw that her parents' cars were gone. Perfect. I went to her from porch and looked under the mat of the front door; They kept the house key there. I unlocked the front door and put the key back. When I stepped into her house, I closed and locked the door again. I looked in front of me; The familiar look and smell of her house came in mind. How here kitchen was over to the top right, her living room next to it to the left, and the dining room table in the center of the house. I looked to my right and there were the stairs. I ran up them and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

I could hear the shower running, and I could hear her humming a tune. I smiled. Wait hold on! Ikuto, this isn't to drool over Amu. This is to tease her! I plastered my smirk on my face and slowly set my hand on the bathroom door knob. I slowly turned it. I wonder why Amu doesn't lock it?

I walked in as quiet as a mouse and shut the door quietly. I could see Amu's silhouette behind the shower curtain. For some reason, my face became red! What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since that dare I gave her, I've been feeling all weird and tingly around her. It's pissing me off! I put my smirk on again and sat on the toilet seat with the cover down. I could hear what she was humming. The ninth ending for Bokura Ga Ita; Kotoba.

I started to sing. Yes. Sing. "Ima kimi ga, iikaketa kotobaka. Yubi sakinisotto, oritakita." All of a sudden, Amu stopped humming. My smirk grew bigger. Amu slowly placed her hand on the curtain and poked her head out, only to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto, me, smirking at her full on.

"Why don't you keep on humming? I was enjoying singing along." I said. Amu's face turned full on red.

"AH!!!!!" She screamed. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! PERVERT! PERRRRRVERRRRRT!!" She almost blew my ear drums out!

"Amu, calm the fuck down!" I yelled. She stopped yelling. "God. I'll get out!"

"Thank you… now go wait in my room!" She ordered. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to her room and sat on her bed. For no reason, I laid down and smelled her pillow. It smelled just like her… I guess _now_ is the time to drool over Amu. My _sweet_ Amu.

_Normal POV  
_

Amu walked out of the bathroom with a pissed face. She had already put clothes on and put her hair in a pony tail. She walked into her room, glaring at Ikuto. "I can't believe you came into the bathroom. You pervert." Amu told him.

Ikuto smirked, "I thought it would be a nice way to tease you." He looked around and found her backpack thrown in the corner of her room. He picked it up and threw it in front of the table in the middle of Amu's room. "Well uh… let's get to studying."

_Studying…  
_

"I get it. Basically I take the side opposite and divide it by its sine." Amu cheered brightly.

"Exactly!" Ikuto said, throwing his hands in the air. Amu put her book away and jumped on her bed stretching. Ikuto watched as she stretched. Her chest went up and her long, silky legs moved gracefully. Ikuto's face became slightly red and he looked away before Amu could see him. _Damn it, Ikuto. What's wrong with you?! First, she rubs on you. Second, you blush every time you see her. Third, you drool over her and the smell of her pillow! I couldn't possibly like Amu… She's my best friend. That's it._

"Ikuto." Amu said, looking over at Ikuto. Ikuto turned. "Come lay with me on the bed." Amu said, smiling. Ikuto got up happily and jumped onto the bed next to her.

"You know, Amu. We're not little kids anymore. Our hormones react differently. Lying next to each other might just make me do something crazy." Ikuto teased.

"Yeah right. Like, you, Ikuto, my best friend, would do anything to me." Amu rolled her eyes and laughed. Amu snuggled closely to Ikuto and Ikuto laid his head on Amu's head, smelling her strawberry scented shampoo. Ikuto closed his eyes and thought about all of Amu's great qualities.

"Ikuto? Hello?" Amu asked, snapping her fingers in front of Ikuto's face. Ikuto snapped back to reality and looked at Amu. "What are you spacing out over?" Amu giggled.

"Oh uh… nothing." Ikuto muttered. Amu looked at him curiously.

"What is it? You can tell me. It's me, Amu." She said sweetly.

"I'm serious. It's nothing." Ikuto lied. Amu smacked his leg and he groaned in pain. "What the Hell?!"

"Ikuto! I'm not an idiot. What's wrong!" Amu yelled.

"Fine, you wanna' know?!" Ikuto said. "I was thinking about you and how great you are!" Ikuto said annoyed. Shocked at what he just said out loud, he looked away embarrassed.

Amu looked at him blushing. "W-what?"

"Uh… I have to get home and eat dinner. I'll see you later." Ikuto walked out of the room all the way back to his house. Amu hadn't tried to stop him.

"Why… Would he be doing that…?" Amu asked. Suddenly, Amu grabbed her cell phone and dialed in Saaya's number.

"Bonjour?" She answered.

"Saaya you aren't Lulu." Amu muttered.

"Whatever. Now spill it, what do you want?"

"Oh, my, God! You aren't going to believe what Ikuto just did." Amu said.

"Oh my God, what?" Saaya asked intently.

"Okay, so we were on my bed just laying there, right? Well, all of a sudden, I notice that he's spacing out. So when I ask him what he's thinking about, he says, 'I was thinking about you and how great you are'. He was blushing and everything!"

"Ooh, Ikuto is totally in love with you." Saaya said.

"What? He can't be. We've been friends forever and-"

"Exactly. Don't you watch movies, Amu? Best friends always end up falling for each other and now Ikuto has fallen for you. You guys are super close and you guys are always hugging and stuff. Plus, you're so hot." Saaya said as a matter of fact.

"B-but! Well, I guess you're right… Well, I guess I'll just see him tomorrow. Oh by the way, my parents are out for the _whole_ week."

"Are you serious?! We could totally have a party."

"I know! Let's invite every one in Sophomore year. Except for that idiot group. You know? Tada-gay and his followers."

"Yeah, and we can add some seniors into the picture."

"Oh yeah!" Amu yelled excitedly. "Okay, we'll have the party this Friday. You, Lulu, and Utau will come over early on Friday to help me set up and the party will be at seven."

"Okay. So all the sophomores, except for Tada-gay and followers, and some hot seniors. Got it. I'll tell Utau and Lulu to help me send out invitations."

"Got it. Well, see you tomorrow. Bye-bye!" Amu hung up and smirked. _This'll be a fun party.  
_

_The Next Day…  
_

Amu met up with Saaya and Utau at the front gates of the school. They were talking about the party that was in two days.

"Amu, this is totally exciting. Is there," Utau paused, "going to be alcohol?" Utau whispered the last part.

"Oh my God, Amu, is there?!" Saaya exclaimed.

"Well… if you guys want…" Amu hesitated a bit.

"Come on, Amu!" Utau squealed. Amu grinned broadly.

"Alright. But who's buying it?" Amu said. Utau and Saaya screamed while jumping up and down.

"Let's see… we'll have one of the seniors do it." Utau said.

"Great idea!" Just then, Ikuto and Kukai showed up, laughing.

"What's up, ladies?" Kukai asked.

"We're talking about Friday's party at Amu's!" Saaya squealed.

"What party?" Ikuto asked.

"Yesterday, Saaya and I planned out a party at my house since my parents, along with my little sister, are gone for a week! We're inviting all of the sophomores except for Tada-gay and his followers." Amu said.

"With seniors included." Saaya added.

"Alcohol?" Kukai asked.

"Yes."

"I'm so in." Ikuto and Kukai said at the same time.

Amu grinned. She then remembered yesterday with Ikuto. She looked at Ikuto at the corner of her eye. She instantly blushed. She didn't know why. Just then, Lulu came walking gracefully down the sidewalk looking best as ever.

"Hey Lulu." Saaya greeted. Lulu waved.

"Hey guys, no getting detention today. I know how much you want to mess with those dorks but I don't have time to get detention." Utau added.

"Sure." They all said. The first bell rang, signaling them to get ready for their first class.

Utau left with Kukai having his arm around her waist. Saaya and Lulu left talking about some guys they saw earlier that week. Which left Ikuto and Amu to walk to class together.

"Um, Ikuto." Amu started.

"Listen Amu, forget about yesterday. Don't worry about it." Ikuto said. Amu felt taken aback. For some reason, she felt disappointed.

"Oh… okay." Amu looked away and continued to walk without making any eye contact with Ikuto. Ikuto noticed this and curiously eyed Amu.

"Hey Amu, something wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong." Amu said emotionlessly. "Just don't worry about it." Amu swallowed hard. She had _wanted_ Ikuto to talk to her. She had been hoping in the bottom of her heart that he tell her that he liked her. For some reason, she had wanted this _so_ bad.

Ikuto smiled and put his arm around Amu's shoulders. Amu looked up at Ikuto surprised. She smiled warmly at him and put her hand around Ikuto's waist and laid her head against his chest as they walked to class.

_Later at lunch…  
_

"Listen up everyone!" Saaya called out through out the whole lunch room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to pay attention at the Popular Group that stood in the front of the Lunch Room. "All of you are invited to Amu's party on Friday. It starts at seven o'clock. Don't be early!" The whole room went into an ocean of talking until Lulu decided to speak up again.

"Shut up! We're not finished!" Lulu yelled. Everyone shut up and paid their attention to the Popular Group once again. "The only ones that _aren't_ invited are: Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Yuiki Yaya. Now we're finished. See you all Friday!" Lulu said cheerfully.

"O-hohohohohoho!" Saaya laughed. "It's so funny how we totally embarrassed Tada-gay and his stupid geek friends in front of everyone by telling them they aren't invited to the whole lunch room."

"I know, right?" Kukai sneered.

"They're such losers." Utau said, curling one of her pigtails.

"I hope Nagihiko feels like a loser!" Amu said. "That idiot ratted me out yesterday."

"Hmph." Ikuto said.

"Hey Amu, Lulu and I are going to go invite the seniors. Wanna' come?" Saaya asked, winking at her. The winking meant that they would be flirting with the seniors.

"Sure!" Amu joined in and walked down the hall to the seniors' hallway. They saw the group that they were going to invite. They were the Popular Group in senior year. They were the hottest guys in Senior year.

Saaya, Lulu, and Amu made sure they looked their hottest while walking up to the seniors. Saaya was the first to say something.

"Hey Rinji-_kun_." Saaya said sweetly. She held onto his arm. "I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come to Amu's party on Friday."

Rinji and his friends all looked at the trio of friends and the first thing they looked at was the girl's boobs, their hips, and their stomachs. Then they all looked at each other and smirked.

"What's this party of yours, _Amu_?" Rinji asked Amu.

Amu looked at Rinji some what seductively. "Well, my parents are out of town, so we're inviting all of the sophomores. We thought inviting you guys would make the party a little… _funner_." Amu said.

Lulu then spoke up and walked toward Rinji, "Also… we'd love for you to get some alcohol for the party." Her face was blushing and her eyes were pouting.

Rinji smirked and placed his free arm around Lulu's back and pulled her toward him, "Anything for _you_." He said. Lulu smirked. Saaya, Lulu, and Amu then started to walk away.

"Wow." Amu said. "You two are _so_ sluts."

Lulu and Saaya burst out laughing, "Yeah-yeah."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**How'd you guys like that! The next chapter will be filled with partying, drunk people, nerds and geeks, sluts, snobs, perverted seniors, and humor! Haha. Please look forward to this! Wow, I haven't written a long chapter like this in a while. Yay!**

**REVIEW BECAUSE I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER! Raar!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! I started this right after I uploaded the second chapter because this chapter just sounds so fun! Well enjoy the third chapter!!**

**I do NOT own any of the contents in this chapter!**

**Warning: This chapter may contain perverted things so if you're going to read, make sure you read this when you're alone to make sure you don't get in trouble! Don't blame me if your mom or dad or brother whatever yells at you for reading perverted stuff! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Normal POV_

_Friday After School._

"This is so exciting!" Utau squealed.

"I know. I can't wait until seven o'clock! Then the seniors are going to be there!" Saaya's eyes sparkled.

"We're so getting drunk." Lulu added. Amu, Lulu, and Saaya nodded while grinning widely. They all reached Amu's house and stepped in. The house was clean and tidied. Too bad later it's going to look like total chaos.

"Okay. The dining table is going to have all the food and drinks on it. I'm going to order three pizzas with pop and bread sticks. I'm going to put out the chips I have stored in the kitchen. Um… Ice cream, but that's going to stay in the kitchen since I don't want it to melt." Amu explained. "So what kind of music do you think we should play?"

"Dirty rap music." Saaya said.

"Slow music." Lulu said.

"Pop." Utau said.

Amu sweat-dropped at all the different answers. "Well, since this _is_ supposed to be a crazy party with dancing, it should be up beat. So no to Lulu's." Amu said. Lulu groaned. "Then Utau and Saaya's are tough to choose between. The majority of the sophomores like modern pop but then again there's going to be the people like us who want to dance like the perverted people we are." Amu sighed.

"Let's just go with dirty dancing." Utau said. "It'll be funner." They all agreed and started giggling. Amu went up to her room and picked out three CD s of rap/club music. She went back down stairs where Utau, Lulu, and Saaya were all giggling.

"Here. I have these three CD s." Amu handed each of them a CD. "I'm going to the kitchen to get stuff. Anyone want to help?" Amu asked.

"I do!" Utau volunteered. They both walked to the kitchen. Amu pulled out plastic trays and glass cups for dips.

"Hey I was thinking that maybe we can make a punch and then add some of the alcohol that Rinji brings." Utau said, taking out the chips from the cupboard.

"Actually, Utau, that's a really good idea!" Amu said. "I'll take out the ingredients." Amu went to the fridge and pulled out orange juice, lemon juice, pineapple juice, and ginger ale. She then took out sugar. "Utau can you put the water on the stove and wait until it boils?"

"Yeah."

Amu poured the juices into the glass bowl and added the sugar to the water that Utau was boiling. She then put the ginger ale into the fruit punch and then the ice cube and mixes all the contents. Then Utau put the boiled water into the bowl. Amu cut up slices of random fruits and put them in the bowl to float at the top and to give the fruit punch more taste.

Amu and Utau grinned. They put the chips on the tray and put dip into the dip cups. They then moved everything to the dining room and told Saaya and Lulu about the fruit punch.

It was already 6:25 PM when they looked at the clock. They had been decorating the whole house. Dimming the lights, putting the music up to full volume and bass. They had ordered the pizzas, drinks, and bread sticks. Then Amu had put out the strobe light she had in her closet so it looked like a disco in the living room.

"This party is going to be rocking!" Utau shouted.

"Totally!" Saaya yelled, dancing to the music. Lulu was dancing next to her laughing like a maniac.

_7:00 PM…_

Rinji had come a little early to bring the alcohol. He had beer and pure alcohol. Utau grinned widely and took the pure alcohol and added it to the fruit punch. Amu put the beers in an ice bucket.

Rinji smirked at the looks of the party. "This looks like a cool party!" Rinji said.

"Hey, you wanna' dance?" Lulu asked, putting her hand on Rinji's arm. Rinji smirked and started to dance with Lulu. Saaya, Utau, and Amu giggled. Then, mounds of people started to fill up the house. Amu and Saaya squealed jumping up and down at how many people actually came. Well, of course they'd come. It's The Popular's party.

_The Dorks' POV…_

"You guys ready to crash this party?" Tadase whispered.

"Yaya-chi is ready for anything!" Yaya said.

"I'm getting back at that Lulu for saying we were the only ones not invited." Nagihiko sneered.

"They're so dead." Rima muttered.

They all stood up and walked to the front door of Amu's house. They all smiled and looked at each other before entering. Tadase opened the door and they all entered.

"Wassup' y'all!" Tadase yelled out. Everyone looked at the group. Tadase had a 'I heart Obi-wan Kenobi' shirt on, and under it, it said, 'The Star Wars Fan Club'. Yaya had on a 'I heart Anakin-kun' shirt on. Nagihiko had a 'I heart Darth Vader' shirt, and Rima had a 'I heart Yoda-kun' shirt on.

They were all standing with both hands on their hips with their noses up high as if they think _they're_ the shit. Amu's mouth gaped open and everyone stopped talking.

"Why. Are _you_ dorks here?" Amu questioned.

"Because we felt like it." Rima sneered while crossing her arms.

Utau scoffed, "But I believe we didn't invite you people. So why don't you just back off in the street and leave."

"We're not going to." Nagihiko said. They all glared at each other. Everyone in the room felt the tension.

Amu had a plan to go berserk on every single one of them. She fast walked up to them and stood right in front of Tadase, almost with their noses touching. "Listen you geek, I want you out of my _fucking_ party before I kick your skinny, little ass. Either all of you get drunk like crazy and finally stop being geeks, get out." Amu said with her teeth gritted.

Tadase felt scared. He felt as if he were almost to piss his pants. "U-um, I think t-that we can handle a-alcohol… r-right, guys?" Tadase asked.

"But Tadase-kun! Alcohol isn't good for you!" Yaya threatened, eating a chocolate bar.

"Neither is eating so much candy, Candy Freak." Amu spat. Yaya backed down.

"We're getting drunk." Tadase said bravely. Amu smirked.

_Later; Still at the party…_

Lulu _and_ Saaya were upstairs in Amu's room with Rinji. Who knows _what_ was happening up there. Utau and Kukai were dirty dancing while making out like freaks. Ikuto and Amu were grinding each other.

To a great surprise, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Rima were all acting like crack heads while they were drunk. Especially Yaya. "TADASEEEEEE-KUUUUUUN! DANCE WITH ME, PLEASE?! LOOK AT EVERYONE ELSE! THEY'RE HAVING FUN!!!" Yaya screamed into Tadase's ear.

"Yaya, p-please don't scream in my ear…" Tadase whined, almost crying. "But sure. I'll dance with you!" Tadase laughed crazily.

"Nagihiko. I want _you_ to know that _I_…" Rima paused, "I think I have f-feelings for you. You know?"

"Really?" Nagihiko whispered. "That's _so_ great. I-I've always liked you, too. Ri-ma-chan!" Nagihiko slapped his hand on the table in the living room with a beer in his other hand while laughing. Rima joined in the laughing, too.

"Ikuto," Amu said to Ikuto when they finally took a break and sat on the couch. "I love you. I love you so much. Ever since yesterday, I've been thinking about you and now I notice it. We're best friends and we know everything about each other and I love you." Amu laughed. "I love you!"

"I love you, too Amu!" Ikuto said. Amu leaped onto Ikuto and kissed him tenderly. Although, with the breath of alcohol.

_With Lulu, Saaya, and Rinji…_

"Yes… Lu- Saaya…" Rinji moaned.

Lulu and Saaya giggled. Threesome.

_With Amu…_

Amu walked up stairs and turned the door knob to her room. She saw Saaya and Lulu with Rinji. She was frozen. Her mouth was parted in a weird way and her eyes were wide and bug eyed. "E-eto… I'll go back… downstairs…" She closed the door very, very slowly and ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

"IKUTO!" She yelled. "DID YOU KNOW THAT LULU AND SAAYA WERE HAVING SEX WITH RINJI?!"

"Really? That's awesome." Ikuto said. Amu stared at him wide-eyed.

Amu turned around and saw Tadase looking at her. "TADA-GAY! AH!" Both Tadase and Amu started to laugh and held onto each other's shoulders for support.

Ikuto started swaying and smiled to himself, "Haha… everything's spinning."

_Three in the morning…_

Many of the people were drop dead on the floor. Some were chilling out on the couch watching a movie. Some were just sitting there. Other were in Amu's room passed out.

Amu and Ikuto were on the floor hugging each other, fast asleep. Both were smiling. Saaya and Lulu were sleeping next to Rinji in dreamland. Utau and Kukai were chilled on the couch holding each other's hands just ogling each other. The seniors were, excluding Rinji, were passed out on the floor by the dining table. The dorks were all sleeping. The rest of the sophomores were all just sleeping or some were up and they weren't drunk anymore.

They all had a crazy and fun night, even the dorks. Though only few will remember anything from that night.

_The Next Morning…_

Amu awoke. She felt someone's arm around her waist. She saw Ikuto snuggling with her and she smiled. She got up and looked around her. Everyone was sleeping, though she noticed that some had gone home. She saw all of the dorks passed out and she suddenly started laughing like crazy.

"The Dorks got drunk!" She laughed to herself. She saw Kukai and Utau next to each other on the couch, snuggled close to each other. She smiled to herself. She went up stairs to her room and found Lulu and Saaya next Rinji, naked.

"Oh. My. God." She said, looking at the three. "They're such sluts!" Amu giggled to herself. Lulu and Saaya were definitely cleaning up, not Amu.

Amu went back downstairs. "Okay! Everybody up!" She yelled. A few lifted their heads to see Amu standing up with her hand on her hips. "Those who woke up, please leave." Amu said. They got up and left. It only left ten people sleeping. Which were Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, Saaya and Lulu upstairs, and Rinji.

Amu sneered at The Dorks. She looked at their shirts, "What losers… Although, Anakin is hot." She said, looking at Yaya's shirt. Amu went up to Tadase and poked his head with her foot. "You. Get up."

Tadase saw her and suddenly sat up, "You!" He yelled.

"_You!_" Amu imitated. "Get out! And take your stupid little friends, too!" Amu yelled.

Tadase frowned and woke up the rest of The Dorks. They got up and left glaring at Amu.

_I wonder what happened last night… Everything is a blur._ Amu thought. She shrugged her shoulders and shook it off. She then woke up those of the Popular Group. "Hey guys, help me clean up." They did as they were told and helped her pick up cans, plates, cups, the food on the table. Rinji woke up soon after and said he was taking off. Amu then vacuumed the house and told Saaya and Lulu to clean up their mess in Amu's room.

Soon after, the rest went home and Amu fell asleep again in her bed. Dreaming of the weirdest thing; Ikuto and her were on the couch. She confessed that she loved him and he loved her, too. They started to kiss.

Amu smiled in her sleep and couldn't wait to see Ikuto again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I actually had this done yesterday but I decided to upload this today because I wanted to see the reviews I got for chapter 2! I hope you guys like this one. It didn't turn out exactly like how I planned, but I liked this one, too. **

**By the way, I'd like everyone to read 'Strawberry Armageddon?' by MiyakoLikesTacos. It was a one-shot she made for me because I won a little contest of hers. It's the most hilarious fan fiction I've read so I'd like all of my fans to laugh as much as I did. Which was a lot!!**

**So PLEASE review. I was looking at my Story Traffic and it said that I had 158 visitors on this story! But I only had 9 reviews… Sad, isn't it? So please, review!! So please stop being lazy butt-heads and press the review button and just type something like, "Update soon!". PLEASE and THANK YOU.  
**


End file.
